The present invention generally relates to covers and plugs associated with electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plug or cover for an opening in an electronic device, such as a card opening or a disk drive opening, to help prevent or minimize the likelihood that contaminants will enter into the electronic device through the opening.
Electronic devices, such as personal computers, portable computers, diagnostic equipment or analyzers, testing devices, electronic games, remote controls, pocket computers, palms, and other devices are often manufactured such that the housing of the device includes one or more ports or openings that allow for the insertion of items into the device. Such an opening may be, for example, a floppy disk or CD ROM drive opening. Alternatively, the opening may be for the insertion of an expansion card, a modem card, a memory card, or any type of card or other device which may add functionality to the device and/or allow for a removable storage medium for data collected and/or used by the device. When a card, disc, or other item is not inserted into such a port or opening, the opening typically provides an area through which undesired contaminants, such as dust, dirt, or liquids, may enter into the device and damage the device. This potential for contamination is a particular problem in industrial and maintenance environments, such as automobile repair shops, where dirt, grease, and oil are present and may frequently come into contact with the electronic device.
Prior art attempts to prevent contaminants from entering into electronic device ports are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,309, to Carney et al., which discloses an expansion card that includes a cover which blocks the opening after the card has been plugged in. A retainer clip is mounted on the device so that, when in operative position, the retainer is attached to the cover and engages the cover to assist holding the card in place. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,453, to Carney et al., discloses a blanking cover that covers a card opening when a card is not inserted into the opening. The blanking cover is held into place by a tongue receptor and a retainer track affixed to the housing of the electronic device.
Another example of a prior electronic device port cover may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,349, to Holt, which discloses a card guide retaining device having a first end extending within a computer chassis and second end extending to without the retainer aperture exterior to the computer chassis.
The prior art electronic device opening covers such as those disclosed in the Carney patents and the Holt patent have limited desirability because they are difficult to install and/or they do not provide a cover that substantially fills or seals the opening to minimize the possibility that contaminants will enter into the electronic device.
Accordingly, an improved plug for covering an opening of an electronic device is needed.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved plug for covering an opening of an electronic device.
The above other features and advantages are achieved through a novel plug as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a plug for covering an opening of an electronic device includes an elongated member having a first opposing end and a second opposing end. The elongated member is sized to substantially cover or fill an opening of an electronic device such as a port or drive opening. The plug also includes a first projecting member that is attached to and extends from the first opposing end of the elongated member, as well as a second projecting member attached to and extending from the second opposing end of the elongated member. Each projecting member includes a raised tab. The raised tabs face away from each other, and each projecting member is positioned substantially perpendicular to the elongated member such that each projecting member and raised tab extends into the opening of the electronic device, and the tab engages with the electronic device, when the plug is inserted into the opening.
Preferably, the plug also includes two gripping wings positioned on opposite sides of the elongated member. Each gripping wing includes a recess sized to accept a typical human finger or thumb to allow for insertion of the plug into the electronic device, as well as gripping of the plug to pull it out of the electronic device. Each gripping wing is preferably sized and positioned to fill a recess located on the electronic device. Preferably, the entire plug, or at least each projecting member, is made of an elastomeric or plastic material having sufficient stiffness to hold the plug in the electronic device when the plug is inserted into the opening, but sufficient flexibility to allow the plug to be pulled from the electronic device with moderate amount of force. Preferably, the plug substantially seals the opening of the electronic device when the plug is inserted into the opening, thus minimizing the likelihood that contaminants will enter into the device.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a housing of an electronic device has an elongated opening, and a plug is sized and shaped to substantially seal the opening when the plug is inserted into the opening. The plug comprises an elongated member, a first projecting member, and a second projecting member. Each projecting member is attached to and extends from the elongated member and is positioned to be substantially perpendicular to the elongated member. In addition, each projecting member includes a tab positioned to engage with the electronic device when the plug is inserted into the opening. Preferably, the plug further includes two gripping wings positioned on opposite sides of the elongated member, and each gripping wing includes a recess that is sized and positioned to accept a typical human finger or thumb. Also preferably, the housing includes a first recess and a second recess positioned along the opening, and the gripping wings are sized and positioned to substantially fill each of the recesses on the housing. Preferably, the plug, or at least the first projection and the second projection, are made of an elastomeric or plastic material so that the plug may be inserted to or withdrawn from the opening with a moderate amount of force.
In accordance with an additional embodiment of the present invention, a cover for sealing an opening of an electronic device includes an elongated member sized to fit into an opening of an electronic device. A projecting member is attached to and protrudes from the elongated member. The projecting member includes at least two clips that engage with the opening to secure the plug into the electronic device when the plug is inserted into the opening. Two gripping wings are sized and positioned to accept a human finger or thumb, and each gripping wing is attached to and protrudes from the elongated member. Each gripping wing is positioned so that the gripping wings prevent the plug from completely entering the opening when the plug is inserted into the opening.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract set forth below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.